


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by Jabjayz



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabjayz/pseuds/Jabjayz
Summary: Vincent et Hugo se sont embrassés fougueusement alors qu'ils avaient quelques grammes en trop dans le sang : résultat, ils se réveillent le matin sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la veille. Heureusement que la rédaction est la pour les aider à retrouver leur mémoire ....Dément - (Mention de Bartheill)





	1. La disparition

**Author's Note:**

> Je vais un peu m'étaler mais ... 
> 
> 1) Voici ma première fic, du Dement, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est un multichapter, donc Dement n'apparait pas tout de suite (mais j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire ;)
> 
> 2) J'adoooore les fictions basées sur des chansons, donc en voici une, basée sur (comme l'indique le titre) "Total Eclipse of the Heart" de Bonnie Tyler, c'est pourquoi je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la chanson si vous ne la connaissez pas, car je vais pas mal m'en servir pour transmettre des émotions etc.. 
> 
> 3) N'hésitez pas à lâcher des commentaires, même si c'est pour critiquer ! :D Les critiques constructives sont très utiles pour progresser et améliorer les écrits ! Allez-y tant que c'est pas du "de toute façon c'est pourri", parce que là c'est intérêt zéro. Mais si vous trouvez que les personages ne sont pas assez IC ou autre ça m'intéresse de savoir. 
> 
> 4) Je suis à la RECHERCHE d'un BETA LECTEUR, parce que j'estime que c'est bien d'avoir un avis extérieur d'abord pour les fautes d'orthographe mais aussi pour enrichir l'écrit :) 
> 
> 5) Je sais, c'est pas hyper logique d'oublier une soirée entière surtout si on a fait quelque chose qui nous a marqués, mais ça peut arriver, et oui, des trentenaires bourrés au point d'oublier, ça me semble louche, mais pourquoi pas ... Moi j'en sais rien, j'ai pas trente ans ^^ 
> 
> And last, but not least : Disclaimer => je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de ces personnes, tout est le fruit de mon imagination.

Malheureusement, j'ai supprimé ce qui était le chapitre 1 et qui est maintenant cette brève note sans faire expres   
Desolee :') 

J'y remédie au plus vite en repostant le chapitre donc si vous voyez une update euh sachez que c'est sûrement ce chapitre, et que rien ne changera par rapport a la versoon davant, cest juste un malentendu ^^

Bisouuus


	2. Angelfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holà holà, me voilà de retour ! Comme d'hab, des notes un peu longues hehe
> 
> 1) Déjà désolée pour l'attente si longue, je suis partie en vacances donc peu de temps (et d'envie faut l'avouer) pour écrire
> 
> 2) Ensuite, je suis désolée par avance si le chapitre est court et peu intéressant ... Il était plus long à la base mais ça m'aurait fait un chapitre 4 vraiment trop court donc j'ai mis la moitié du chapitre dans le chapitre 4 ...
> 
> 3) ... ce qui veut dire que le chapitre 4 arrive bientôt !! D'ici 2/3 jours grand max. Et le chapitre 5, ça sera la soirée :) bientôt aussi j'espère 
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne prétends par connaître la vie des personnes blablabla en gros, c'est de la fiction, Vincent, Hugo ou n'importe quelle autre personne présente dans cet écrit svp ne me tapez pas si vous tombez dessus
> 
> Plaaaace

Vincent s'était acharné à sa prochaine chronique toute la matinée, même si elle était programmée dans plusieurs jours. Il avait déjà feuilleté plusieurs des journaux qui avaient été recommandés, pour l'entraînement, puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir en prendre des bien plus récents lorsqu'il allait écrire sa chronique. En les lisant, il avait été étonné de la connerie du genre humain. Ou plutôt non, il avait été étonné de pouvoir encore être étonné de tous ces politiques, après le temps qu'il en lisait des vertes et des pas mûres sur chacun d'entre eux. Il ne savait jamais si en rire ou en pleurer.

Il avait plutôt décidé d'en rire aujourd'hui. Au moins, même si sa relation avec Hugo était ruinée dans la journée, il aurait bien rigolé. Et dès que cette pensée traversa son esprit, il se tapa la tête intérieurement. Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à ça. Il devait arrêter de se poser des questions sur sa relation avec Hugo. Ils étaient juste amis. Rien de plus. En tout cas, le mâconnais ne voulait rien de plus. Ou le voulait-il ? Il ne voulait juste pas ruiner leur amitié, oui, ça devait être ça. Vincent, arrête, tu racontes des conneries, à longueur de journée.  
Mais ça serait sympa, pas vrai ? Hugo Clément dans tes bras, Hugo Clément près de toi… sauf qu’Hugo Clément, il est bien trop inaccessible pour toi. C’est un tombeur, il est sympa, il est jeune, il est beau et toi, ben t'es moche. Et drôle. Mais ça, ça compte pas. Vincent soupira. Voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir une conversation seul dans sa tête. Il roula des yeux, et se força à les planter sur son ordinateur. Et son travail reprit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Entre son travail et ses différentes réflexions personnelles, la matinée s'était envolée, et il avait failli rater l'heure de la pause. Il commençait à avoir faim, et son ventre gargouillait de plus en plus. Il l'avait ignoré au début, puis avait fini par regarder sa montre : 13h45. Oups. La cantine fermait à 14h, et il n'avait que moyennement envie de sortir dehors et aller se chercher à manger. Alors, il laissa tout en plan sur son bureau, enfila son pull en courant et alla à la cantine. 

Là bas il remplit son plateau de denrées diverses et variées, alias la bouffe de cantine. Il remarqua Etienne et Valentine qui étaient encore assis à table. Leur plateau était vide, mais ils ne semblaient pas prêts de partir. Il s'installa près d'eux. 

_"Salut salut"_ il arbora son plus grand sourire _“Je peux ?"_  
"Nan, c'est que pour les VIPs ici" Etienne souriait jusqu'aux oreilles comme à son habitude, ne cherchant pas à cacher l'ironie dans sa phrase. Valentine lui tira la langue pour appuyer la théorie du brun. Vincent fit une fausse moue déçue, montrant qu'il avait compris la blague de son ami, qui joua le jeu à son tour : _"Je rigooooleuh roooh"_ il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui indiqua de s'asseoir. 

La conversation reprit sur un ton léger, Vincent parlait avec sa fourchette, faisait des grands gestes et enchaînait les blagues en mangeant. Puis le rire s'estompa, et Vincent se retrouva seul avec ses pensées. Et il se retrouvait a penser à Hugo. Encore. 

Il en avait marre de passer son temps lorsqu'il était seul à penser à cette foutue soirée, et à Hugo. Il avait envie de tout balancer par terre, de taper dans les murs, à être obnubilé par quelque chose de si futile. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Le visage du blond s'invitait toujours dans son esprit, et il se prenait à imaginer des histoires, parfois il rougissait en public, lorsque ces histoires devenaient inappropriées. Comme par hasard, c'était souvent lorsqu'il était en réunion à Bangumi ou en tournage sur le plateau, entouré de gens qu'il connaissait qu'arrivaient ce genre de choses. C'était dans ces moments qu'il se demandait si quelqu'un avait vu ce qu'il était en train de penser, puis il y repensait à deux fois et soupirait de soulagement, se rappelant qu'il ne vivait pas dans un monde où l'on lisait dans les pensées. Il avait tellement peur qu'on le remarque, lorsqu'on le regardait, que parfois il s'inventait lui même des indices, il voyait Yann froncer les sourcils en le regardant, ou Martin lancer un rire gêné. 

À côté de lui il entendait que la conversation avait repris de plus belle entre Valentine et Etienne mais il n'y prêta pas trop d'attention. Son subconscient, lui, devait avoir saisi quelque chose, car quelques temps après, il se surprit à écouter ce qu'ils disaient et à essayer de déchiffrer.  
_"K ...."_  
_"I ...."_  
_"T'es vraiment nul Etienne"_ Valentine annonçait une liste de lettres et était hilare face au visage concentré de son ami, qui ne semblait pas percuter avec ce qu'elle disait.  
_"C'est toi aussi tu sais pas décrire"_ Etienne avait les bras croisés et faisait la moue. Il ajouta : _"Kilogrammes ? "_  
Vincent ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais il comprenait qu'ils devaient être en train de faire un jeu.  
_"Je te rappelle qu'on cherche des titres de films"_ Valentine pouffait maintenant en attendant la réponse du journaliste. _"Bon c'est bon, t’a perdu le point... Kingsman"_  
Etienne avait l'air abasourdi, la mâchoire ouverte et l'air résigné _"Non, sérieux ?"_ Il secouait la tête et soupirait d'un air désolé _"J'suis trop con"_

Vincent avait reconnu le jeu. C'était le nouveau péché mignon de Val et Etienne. Ils devaient tout simplement donner des indices sur un film et plus ils donnaient d'indices moins ils avaient de points quand ils trouvaient le film. Ils l'avaient emprunté à un livre de jeu et modifié quelque peu. Cela pouvait sembler bête et enfantin, mais ça avait l'avantage de les amuser comme des gamins. De plus, quel mal y avait-il à retomber en enfance de temps en temps ? Ils lui avaient expliqué les règles l'autre jour à la soirée. 

Tiens. 

Bizarre. 

Il se rappelait avoir joué avec eux à la soirée. Sa mémoire était revenue ! Vincent sautait de joie intérieurement. Ils avaient beaucoup ri tous les trois, avec ce jeu débile. L'alcool qui se promenait dans leurs veines les avait sûrement aidés.

Ça avait commencé gentiment, Etienne et Valentine assis sur le canapé en train de jouer. Vincent les avait rejoints, intrigué. Il s'était vite pris au jeu, et bientôt ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois à s'égosiller pour donner des indices. Ça s'était rapidement transformé en mime et en danse sans aucune raison, et accompagné d'une bonne dose d'éclats de rire. Il se rappelait qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé le film Kingsman à ce moment-là.

Alors il en profita pour taquiner Etienne :  
_"En effet, mon cher Etienne, tu es con. Je te rappelle qu'on a joué avec la même réponse il y a à peine deux jours"_ Vincent lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à enfoncer gentiment les gens, et surtout Etienne, qui le prenait toujours à la rigolade.  
Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs un faux soupir excédé, et rétorqua _"Ouais bon bah ça va, aucun de nous n'était au meilleur de sa forme"_  
Il cligna de l'œil à son tour, et haussa les sourcils. Vincent plissa les yeux, le petit salaud l'avait eu. Il n'avait plus rien à répondre. Etienne avait gagné. Il avait réussi à lui renvoyer la balle, en mentionnant son propre état mal en point.

Il sourit d'un air résigné et repensa à la soirée. Il avait bien rigolé, et, pas besoin de se le cacher,bien bu. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne se rappelait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé après. Il grommela dans ses dents, oubliant totalement la présence des deux comparses assis à la table. _"Fait chier"_ , il grogna et finit son café en deux gorgées cul-sec, le reposant avec violence sur la table.  
Valentine, qui avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de son ami, lança avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix : "Vincent ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
_"Rien rien, des conneries"_ Il força son rire à paraître naturel, comme il savait si bien le faire, puis se leva de table pour retourner à son travail.  
_"À toute les p'tits choux"_ Il leur fit un signe de la main moqueur, imitant le salut d'un enfant, et continua son chemin vers le bureau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à très bientôt.
> 
> Je m'excuse pour une quelconque faute d'orthographe, de lexique, de grammaire, de caractérisation des personnages, d'écriture bref voilà, si vous en voyez ou que vous avez des remarques à faire, lâchez un com ;P 
> 
> Psssst ... *chuchote* Je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un pour lire les chapitres de cette fic en avance pour me corriger, au cas où ça vous dirait


	3. Lux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! Déjà merci à ceux qui ont commenté ! Ca fait super plaisir <3 
> 
> Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre qui est un peu long ... Je m'étais promise de rester en dessous des 2000 mots mais j'ai totalement foiré XD je m'excuse *oups*
> 
> Les prochains jours vont être bien remplis pour moi, donc je ne pourrais pas trop écrire, le 3ème chapitre arrivera dans une semaine je pense, et je m'excuse encore une fois
> 
> Je m'excuse une dernière fois (oui j'arrête d'être chiante ) si ce chapitre ne vous plait pas, moi en tout cas, j'en suis pas contente, désolée et j'espère que le prochain sera meilleur !! 
> 
> Bon j'ai une autre nouvelle, je pense que la soirée sera le chapitre 4 ou 5, a vous de juger si elle est bonne ou mauvaise :P
> 
> Bisouuuuus

Vincent avait enfin fini d'écrire sa chronique. Il avait eu plus de mal à la boucler que d'habitude, mais il s'était promis qu'il la finirait avant d'aller questionner son boss. Il était obligé, il n'avait pas très envie d'improviser ce soir. Il se disait qu'enfin il agissait comme une adulte, un adulte raisonnable qui finit ses chroniques plutôt que de bayer aux corneilles. Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour. Il se leva de sa chaise, réarrangeant ses feuilles une dernière fois avant d'aller voir Yann.   
Il ferma doucement la porte de son bureau en partant. 

Sur le chemin du bureau, il croisa Hugo, un bras autour des épaules de Martin. Il avait l'air joyeux et son cœur se pinça. Il aurait aimé que Hugo puisse sembler si insouciant en sa présence. Ce dernier le héla en passant: " Eh coucou Vincent ! "   
Il se retourna en lui souriant "Coucou mon petit chat" il agita la main joyeusement. Il crut voir le sourire de Hugo devenait imperceptiblement plus grand. Son imagination lui jouait des tours. 

Il arriva devant la porte de Yann et toqua deux fois discrètement. Il attendit la réponse de Yann. "Entre, Vincent". Il ouvrit la porte doucement, en passant seulement la tête et un bras. Il s'en voulait un peu de déranger Yann pour quelque chose de si futile, surtout qu'il n'aimait pas trop en général qu'on le dérange dans son travail.

"Salut ... euh, comment ta fait pour savoir que c'était moi ?"   
Yann leva la tête de son travail pour le regarder, stylo à la main. Il lui sourit chaudement.   
"Allez entre, je vais pas te manger." Il se retourna pour ranger une fiche dans un tiroir métallique. Vincent était agréablement surpris, son boss avait l'air d'être de bonne humeur. "Tu ma bien dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose tout à l'heure,non ? "  
"Euh oui ... C'est pas trop a propos du boulot mais ... Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'éclairer sur ton mot. Comment ça je t'avais caché des choses ?" Yann enleva ses lunettes de devant ses yeux, souriant plus largement. Vincent pensait qu'il allait avoir sa réponse. Mais Yann se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules, suivi d'un "Je t'ai prévenu, a toi de t'en souvenir, je m'en mêle pas". Mais Vincent ne voulait pas lâcher, et perdait patience :  
"Mais se mêler de quoi ?" Autre haussement des épaules, suivit d'une main devant une bouche et d'un sourire en coin. Il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son boss, qui ne transpirait pourtant pas l'innocence. Il se retourna donc pour prendre la direction de la porte. Derrière lui, Yann avait déjà remis ses lunettes et semblait plongé dans ses feuilles. Il déposa en passant les feuilles pour sa chronique du soir, qu'il avait emmené pour faire sérieux. Yann les récupéra et commença à tracer des traits au crayon, machouillant le bout au passage.   
Arrivé à hauteur de la porte, qu'il ouvrit en grand, il pris une grande inspiration et se retourna pour poser une dernière question.   
"Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Hugo ? Lui aussi a l'impression qu'on le fixe. "

Tilt. Yann s'était arrêté d'écrire et même de mâcher son stylo. Il ne bougea pas pour ce qui sembla une éternité à Vincent, avant de sourire devant ses feuilles, lever les yeux et répondre:  
"Si tu le dis"   
Vincent ferma la porte derrière lui. Yann venait de confirmer ce qu'il craignait. Sûrement, dans son ivresse d'alcool et d'euphorie, il avait laissé échapper les mots qu'il s'était efforcé d'ignorer lorsqu'ils s'immisçaient dans ses pensées, les mots si doux et pourtant si amers, les mots interdits, les mots qui briseraient son amitié avec Hugo. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Et toute la rédaction était au courant. Sauf Hugo. Le mâconnais priait de toute ses forces que ce dernier ne se rappelle jamais de la soirée. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ce soir là, Hugo eu du mal à s'endormir. Il se roulait dans son lit, incapable de trouver une position confortable, incapable de se calmer. La journée avait été longue et difficile, sur tous les plans. Il ne cessait de repenser aux moments partagés avec Vincent le matin, avant qu'il ne devienne lointain distance. Il aurait juré voir de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Hugo. Il avait marmonné un rapide au revoir avant de partir en vitesse, tête baissé. Hugo se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Vincent ne veuille plus le voir. Hugo, arrête de t'en soucier, Vincent a tout a fait le droit de ne pas vouloir te voir, tu ne lui appartiens pas, et puis, c'est juste un ami, et vous n'êtes même pas si proche que ça, il n'a aucune raison de vouloir t'en parler.   
Et il continuait son petit manège, sur le côté droit, sur le ventre, sur le côté gauche sur le dos, un grand soupir, une main qui glissait le long de son visage, tirant ses traits, essayant de les détendre, un autre soupir, et son rituel recommençait.   
Et puis, il repensait à cette conversation de midi. Elle l'avait profondément troublé. Il n'arrêtait de repenser à la soirée, cherchant des réponses, des souvenirs, mais il arrivait toujours au point de départ : une très vague sensation d'avoir dansé, Etienne le ramenant chez lui, Martin l'accueillant dans son appartement.  
Il se dit que si il continuait à se torturer l'esprit comme ca, jamais il ne s'endormirait. 

Alors il pensa à Vincent. Pas le Vincent qui lavait regardé avec une peur dans les yeux ce soir, non, il repensait à SON Vincent. Celui qui plissait le menton quand il était tellement content que sourire ne lui suffisait pas, celui qui l'appelait "mon chat", ou "mon chéri" en plateau avec un petit rire malicieux, celui qui lui faisait des clins d'œil qui lui retournaient le ventre. Celui qui avait des yeux rieurs dans lesquels il aimait se plonger à longueur de journée. Il aimait s'imaginer que les petits noms étaient destinés uniquement à lui, qu'ils étaient un prétexte pour attirer son attention. Il s'imaginait un monde dans lequel ils étaient heureux ensemble. Et ça lui brisait un peu plus le cœur chaque jour, mais ça avait le don de lui redonner le sourire et de l'apaiser.   
Et en pensant à lui, Hugo réussit enfin, après de longues minutes de flottement, de confusion, d'agitation, à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Le lendemain, Hugo se sentait fatigué. Il n'était déjà pas au top de sa forme le jour d'avant, juste après la soirée, mais tout ce remue-ménage avant de s'endormir de ne l'avait pas aidé. Il bu des litres de café pour essayer de se réveiller, ses paupières lui semblaient si lourdes... 

Arrivé au bureau, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de retourner dans son lit bien chaud. Il s'assit devant son ordi, à côté de Martin. À cette heure-ci, la rédaction était encore calme, et Hugo profitait du silence.   
"Bah alors mon petit Hugo, ca va ?" Martin le questionna.   
"Mh ? Oui oui " Il sourit légèrement. "J'ai mal dormi cette nuit mais ca devrait aller" Il fit une pause, puis ajouta, d'une voix enfantine "Je suis un adulte mûr qui est capable de se réguler pour optimiser son temps de sommeil, merci bien... Attends... Je raconte vraiment de la merde là"   
"Oui, tais-toi, petit enfant, et rendors-toi aussi" gloussa Martin, avant de se remettre à travailler. Hugo ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, non sans rouler des yeux.   
La matinée se passait sans encombre, jusqu'au moment où Yann pointa son museau.

Il s'approcha de Martin, avec un sourire timide :  
"Martin, tu pourras passer dans mon bureau après ? Faut qu'on discute de ton prochain départ." En disant ceci, il avait posé discrètement sur celle de Martin, et maintenant son pouce caressait la peau du reporter. Hugo faisait semblant de rien, mais il avait très bien remarqué.   
"Ouaip, a toute" Martin lui sourit et attrapa ses doigts pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de lâcher prise et de regarder son boss qui s'éloignait tranquillement, toujours en souriant comme un débile. Il retourna son écran, sans remarquer que Hugo le regardait de manière très suggestive   
"Mon petit Martin, vient me voir dans mon bureau toute à l'heure ..." Hugo attrapa la main de Martin et commença à la caresser, singeant l'attitude du boss "J'ai tant besoin de te voir ..." Tout en pouffant, il se mordit la lèvre d'une manière qui se voulait sensuelle, sans grand succès   
"Hugo, t'es pas drôle ... Et puis je vois pas ce que t'insinue ..." Martin faisait semblant de n'être au courant de rien.   
"Je crois que tu vois très bien : Oh mon petit Yann, fais moi des bisous partout" Hugo se moquait ouvertement de son camarade, faisant des bruitages de baisers et mimant des câlins.   
"Arrête, t'es pas drôle" Martin essayait de se retenir de rire, et de faire la moue, mais ils étaient bientôt tous les deux en train de s'esclaffer, la tête dans les mains, pour essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit et déranger leurs voisins. 

Lorsqu'il réussit à arrêter de glousser comme une poule, Martin, qui ne voulait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement, rétorqua :   
" Et puis, tu joues l'innocent, mais tu crois que je vous ai pas vu vous tourner autour, avec Vincent ?" À sa remarque, Hugo se raidit.   
"Vincent ? Y a rien entre Vincent et moi." Il était soudainement très sérieux. Il espérait que cette négation suffirait à tromper son ami. "Pourquoi tu dit ça ?" Hugo se mit sur la défensive. Si Martin avait remarqué qu'il tournait autour de Vincent, surement ce dernier l'aurait vu aussi.   
"Hein ? Non rien, comme ça, si tu le dit ... Ne t'énerve pas Hugo"   
"Non t'inquiète, je suis pas énervé" Mais il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Martin. Celui-ci savait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, il l'avait bien remarqué à la soirée. Et puis, ça sautait un peu aux yeux. Mais il ne voulait pas vexer Hugo, alors il fit profil bas. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Quelque temps après la visite de Yann, il commençait à y avoir plus de mouvement dans la rédaction. Il etait plus tard dans la matinée, les gens s'affairaient autour de leurs ordis, mais surtout, midi approchait. Hugo avait remarqué que l'approche de l'heure de la pause créait une certaine effervescence dans la rédaction. Bientôt, Panayotis s'approchait de leur bureau   
" Eh salut Pana !" Hugo et Martin l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire.   
" Salut les gars ! Martin, tu peux me montrer la vidéo ? Vu que j'étais pas là, l'autre jour ?" Hugo ne voyait pas de quelle vidéo Martin voulait parler, et cela l'intriguait. Il se dit qu'il lui demanderait une fois Panayotis parti, pour ne pas créer de problèmes. Il se remit donc à travailler, lisant le script qu'il avait imprimé plus tôt. En ce moment, il ne partait pas trop faire des duplex, c'était une période calme. Il rapportait plutôt ceux de la semaine d'avant. Tout en mettant des coups de stabilo sur ses relances, il écoutait la conversation de Pana et Martin.   
"Ah ouiii la vidéo, c'est vrai que t'es pas venu chez moi l'autre jour"   
"Eh oui, j'ai dû énormément vous manquer dis donc" Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Martin fouilla dans sa poche pour récupérer son téléphone, pianota sur l'écran et puis s'exclama"La voilà !" Hugo ne put s'empêcher de donner un petit coup d'œil à l'écran. C'était une vidéo de Martin aux États-Unis, filmant un cerf qui traversait la route, quelque part à la campagne. Mais si, il se rappelait maintenant. Il avait vu cette vidéo, lorsqu'ils étaient allés chez lui, avant-hier. Il eut un gros flashback de la soirée, lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble dans le salon, avec Martin qui essayait de brancher son téléphone à la télé en grommelant. 

*Apparaissait ensuite la vidéo. Il se revoyait maintenant, totalement ivre. Ca devait être peu avant qu'Etienne ne le ramène chez lui. Il se rappelait être assis sur le canapé, la main de Vincent autour de sa taille, la sienne autour de son épaule, riant aux éclats et faisant des grimaces. Il lui avait tiré la langue à un moment, et avait essayé de parler, mais seuls des sons sortaient de sa bouche, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas articuler, ça avait bien fait rire Vincent, qui l'avait imité. Il devaient avoir l'air bien bêtes  
:"Eh egaadeuuh, euh peut pas palller" Leurs langues s'étaient touchées, et ils avaient ri de plus belle, Vincent faisant des bruit porcins la tête enfouie dans le torse d'Hugo.* 

Hugo fronça les sourcils. C'était pas joli à voir. Il lui manquait quand même encore grande partie de la fête, et il avait bien peur de ce qui avait pu se passer, au vu de l'état dans lequel il venait de se revoir. La vidéo avait été un déclencheur, et il mourait d'envie maintenant d'en apprendre plus, même s'il craignait ce qu'il allait voir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Martin chuchoter à Panayotis :  
"Merci d'avoir joué le jeu, mec ! Vu la tronche qu'il fait, ça a du marcher, au moins en partie"   
Panayotis était reparti, et Hugo, qui avait recouvré ses esprits, entendit Martin l'appeler.   
"Hugo, tu fait une drôle de tête, ca va ?"   
"Non c'est rien t'inquiète, c'est ta vidéo là, je me rappelle de quand on l'a regardée chez toi" Hugo avait l'air toujours un peu perdu.  
"Aaaah oui, bah tu vois que tu va la retrouver ta mémoire !" Martin rigola doucement, suivit par Hugo, qui s'efforça de rire. Son esprit était encore retourné par ce qu'il venait de voir, et mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. 

Une mémoire lacunaire : Une langue, une main, un visage lové dans son torse, un rire, une chaleur humaine, voilà ce que possédait Hugo. Le début de la reconstitution de ces souvenirs si importants.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo et Vincent recouvrent la mémoire ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà merci merci merci à @Meera19541 qui a pris le temps de relire et de corriger mes fautes, ça rend beaucoup mieux maintenant !  
> Ducoup, j'avais dit deux/trois jours mais ça a été un peu plus, désolée ! 
> 
> Prochain chapitre, la fameuse soirée, qui arrivera pas tout de suite tout de suite et je m'en excuse d'avance :')

Hugo ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté ça. Aller en ville boire un coup avec Martin et Yann, c'était une garantie de tenir la chandelle. Et c'est ce qu’il se passait en ce moment même. Martin, lui, au moins, faisait semblant d'être gêné, faisait semblant de s’intéresser à ce que lui disait Hugo. Yann ne faisait que fixer son cadet avec des yeux qui semblaient bien bovins à Hugo. Bon, il était rentré des États Unis il y a seulement quelques jours, et il repartirait bientôt, il pouvait lui accorder ça, l'envie de profiter de son copain le peu de temps qu'il l'avait à la maison. Et puis, c'était entièrement de sa faute s'il avait bien voulu aller avec eux. 

Alors il refréna toute envie de s'échapper en courant. Il se dit qu'il passerait un bon moment. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser ses pensée et fonça vers ses collègues, qui avaient eu le temps de s'éloigner pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps à la recherche d'un bar pas trop plein. Après tout on était vendredi en fin d'après midi, et il faisait beau, les gens s'arrêtaient s'asseoir et boire en sortant du travail, tout comme eux. Ils trouvèrent leur bonheur quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin : un bar peu fréquenté mais sympathique, dans un style ancien, tout en bois. Le comptoir, en bois foncé, était orné de nombreuses finitions, et précédé de tabourets en métal et cuir noir. Une atmosphère reposante régnait, et une douce odeur de vieux bois flottait dans l'air. 

Ils s'assirent à une table au fond du bar, sur des chaises de velours. Hugo regardait autour de lui, fasciné. Cette atmosphère d'ancien, il en était fou. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et un sourire se formait peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Il inspira profondément pour s'imprégner de l'odeur. Cet endroit l'apaisait, sans qu’il sache vraiment pourquoi. Souvent, sous prétexte qu'il était jeune, et qu'il avait un physique qui le faisait sembler encore plus jeune, les hommes et femmes plus âgés avaient vite fait de le mettre dans la case "design et moderne" . Certes, il aimait aussi l'architecture du 21ème siècle, le béton ciré, les façades en métal, toutes ces choses contemporaines. Mais ces lieux anciens, qui semblaient sortis d'une brocante, ces bâtiments avec un goût d'Histoire avec un grand H, avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi de magique, dont il était tout simplement amoureux.

_"Oh attends ! Ils font une soirée Mojito aujourd'hui ! On n’avait pas remarqué en entrant ... on fait quoi ? "_ Martin l‘interpellait, donnant de petits coups sur son bras, pour être sur que Hugo l'écoute.  
_"Ben comme vous voulez ! Moi ça me dérange pas en tout cas, j’aime bien les mojitos."_ Hugo sourit chaleureusement aux deux hommes, avant de se reposer contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les mains entrecroisées derrière sa nuque, dans une attitude décontractée. Martin jeta un coup d'œil à Yann, qui hocha la tête, et, bizarrement, avait le regard rieur et, Hugo ne le remarqua qu’après coup, il semblait réfréner une envie de rire.

Il appelèrent alors le serveur et commandèrent trois mojitos. En attendant qu'il revienne avec leurs boissons, ils discutèrent tranquillement, relatant des faits de la journée, des moments clés de l'émission d'aujourd'hui, et de celles de la semaine dernière. Ils parlèrent des moments drôles, et de quelques chroniques. Surtout des chroniques de Vincent d’ailleurs. Hugo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire timide et le regard perdu dans le vague, et ses collègues l'avait bien remarqué.

Ils se demandaient d'ailleurs où ils en étaient, avec Vincent. Parce que tout le remue ménage survenu l'autre soir ne pouvait pas être seulement quelque chose pour rire. Non, ils étaient bien trop complices et démontraient bien trop d'affection et d'attachement pour que l'un ou l'autre ait juste profité du moment. Surtout que ce n'était pas leur style, jamais Hugo ou Vincent ne ferait ça à un ami. Il y avait du non-dit dans l'air, d'après Yann. Martin avait renchérit en disant que Hugo se comportait exactement comme il le faisait lui même à l'époque, yeux en cœur et adoration complète, et il était encore en train de le faire à l'instant, alors qu’ils parlaient de Q comme Kiosque. 

Leurs mojitos arrivèrent sous peu, et Yann et Martin attendaient fébrilement une réaction de la part d'Hugo. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas choisi ce bar pour rien, mais bien pour les mojitos, et Hugo n'y avait encore vu que du feu. Parfois Martin se demandait où son meilleur ami avait la tête. Il ne montra aucun signe de reconnaissance. Pourtant le mojito avait été le coup fatal chez lui, il s'en rappelait bien. Il n'avait bu que de ça toute la soirée, par goût, par dépit, ou comme on le dit dans les films : pour oublier ses peines. Peut-être même un peu de tout ça. En tout cas, il s'était complètement saoulé au mojito, a tel point qu'il avait dit 'plus jamais j'y toucherai'. Ou plutôt, non, il avait dit 'plus jammmais de cte merde, non non, la mauvaise ideeeee' et une grosse quinte de rire débile avait suivi. Son ami n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir Hugo joyeux, même si c'était sous l'influence d’un peu (beaucoup) d'alcool.

Ils burent en silence d'abord, toujours guettant une réaction d'Hugo. Ils reprirent la conversation quand Hugo commença à avoir des soupçons, et lança _"Euh... ca va ? Vous êtes tout calmes d'un coup, plus d’oeillades appuyées, plus de sourires débiles, plus de conversation ... vous êtes malades ou quoi ?"_ Il avait ri, le nez dans son verre. Juste un petit rire léger. Et les conversations avaient repris, enjouées. 

Peu après, ils s'étaient quittés, Hugo d'un côté, Yann et Martin de l'autre.  
_"Bon weekend les gars!"_  
Hugo avait décidé de continuer sa route à pied pendant un bout de chemin, avant de prendre le métro quelques stations plus loin. Il faisait beau, et il se sentait bien. Le mojito était assez alcoolisé et sa tête commençait à tourner. De plus, il n'avait rien avalé depuis midi. D'ailleurs, le mojito, ça lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu dérangeante, qu'il avait envie de chasser de sa tête. Mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à mettre un fait réel dessus. Il avait bu du mojito récemment, mais il ne savait plus ni où, ni quand, ni pourquoi. Cette question le tarauda durant tout le trajet en métro, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez lui. 

Il avait finalement décidé de laisser tomber, après quelques temps, se concentrant à cuisiner, et, en parallèle, à regarder la télé. Il avait mis la suite de Very Bad Trip, qu'il avait commencé à regarder la veille. Ça le faisait rire, après ce qu’il s'était passé l'autre jour, il se disait que s'il avait réussi à faire pire que le film, il y était allé fort. Il riait intérieurement de sa débilité. 

Le film touchait à sa fin, et Hugo décida d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, il commençait à avoir un peu soif. En revenant, il tomba sur la scène de soirée, celle où l'on voyait les quatre hommes trinquer sur le toit de l'hôtel à Las Vegas, et devenir vite hors de contrôle. 

_*Bling* *BLIIIING* ***CRASH***_

Son verre, qu'il venait de lâcher par choc, se brisa en mille morceaux, projetant des débris de verre partout dans son salon. Hugo était pétrifié. Il se rappelait où il avait bu du mojito, et pas seulement. Tout, il se rappelait tout. Toute la soirée, et il ne savait que faire de toutes ces informations.  
Toujours debout, la main ouverte dans la position où il avait lâché le verre, la mâchoire tombante, les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche : "Eh merde"  
Il n'osait plus bouger. 

Son cerveau se mit à galoper. C'était le week-end, ce qui était une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Heureusement, il n'allait voir personne de la rédaction pendant trois jours, mais il allait remuer et cogiter tout ce temps. Vincent. Il allait faire quoi avec Vincent ? Jamais il n'avait voulu s'auto-exposer à ce point, et déjà le doute s'installait dans sa tête. Le mâconnais s'était il joué de lui ? Il était perdu. 

Quelle ironie, il pensait que ce qu'il s'était rappelé l'autre jour après la vidéo de Martin était déjà trop compromettant et problématique. Ça n'avait rien à avoir avec ça, mais alors rien. Il était complètement foutu.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Pendant que Hugo était dehors en train de boire des mojitos, Vincent, lui, était encore à Bangumi, et ne savait même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Hugo l'avait invité à venir avec eux, et il avait tout bonnement refusé, sans réelle excuse. Il avait dit avoir besoin de travailler plus longtemps, mais ce n'était pas ça. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils étaient partis, il errait sur internet, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait, et sans but précis. Son cerveau marchait en mode automatique et il le laissait faire, trop flemmard pour lever ses fesses de sa chaise, débrancher son ordinateur et aller jusque chez lui. Il était fatigué, et n'attendait que de pouvoir dormir, mais ne trouvait pas de motivation pour se décoller du bureau. Petit à petit, la rédaction se vidait. 

Vincent se força à se lever au bout de dix minutes. Il était à bout, il était de mauvaise humeur, triste même. Il était mou comme un chewing gum. Ça lui arrivait parfois, d'être déprimé sans raison, même si c'était rare. Là, il y avait une raison, ou même plusieurs. Il était fatigué, sa semaine avait été épuisante, il avait très peu dormi après la fête chez Martin, avait travaillé dur les jours suivants, et avait couru partout pour boucler des projets en début de semaine. De plus, il y avait toute cette histoire avec la soirée, qui tournait autour d'Hugo, et qui ne présageait rien de bon. 

Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il réalisait de plus en plus que ce qu'il ressentait pour Hugo n'était pas juste de l'attraction physique ou quelques sentiments. Non, il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de lui, depuis quelques temps déjà en fait, mais il lui avait fallu cette fichue soirée et ses conséquences pour qu’il réalise. Il arrivait enfin à accepter la dure vérité. Il savait qu'il allait en souffrir. D'ailleurs il en souffrait déjà. Son ventre se serrait lorsqu'il le croisait, et il n'était globalement pas dans son assiette car il savait qu'il était de toute façon fichu : Hugo n'en avait rien à faire de lui, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. 

Il rangeait son ordi dans sa sacoche lorsqu'il entendit une musique jouée dans le fond. Pas assez forte cependant pour qu'il puisse distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait bientôt fini de ranger et pourrait bientôt rentrer chez lui. Il ne lui restait plus que le fil de l'ordi à mettre dans son sac et à enfiler un pull et il serait parti. Le volume du fond musical augmentait peu à peu et Vincent arrivait maintenant à recréer une mélodie avec ce qu'il entendait, mais elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Il avait ensuite rangé son fil, mis le tout dans le sac, avait enfilé son pull et avait commencé à se diriger vers la sortie lorsque le son monta encore d'un cran.

_"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round"_

Il reconnaissait la musique ! 

_"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears"_

C'était Total Eclipse of The Heart, de Bonnie Tyler et ...Vincent secoua la tête comme pour chasser un insecte agaçant.

Et... Il fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

Et ils l'avaient mise à la soirée et il ... non, ce n’était pas possible. “Dites-moi que c'est qu'un mauvais rêve, j'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Il se rappelait maintenant de tout : l’alcool, les jeux, les danses, Hugo, cette musique, Hugo, son erreur, Hugo, cette erreur catastrophique… Et merde.  
Il essaya de se dire que ce n’était qu’un rêve, que le Vincent de la soirée et le Vincent qu’il était maintenant n’étaient pas les mêmes personnes. Il essaya de se convaincre qu’il n’avait pas pu laisser l’alcool lui monter à la tête si facilement, qu’il n’était pas incapable à ce point de freiner ses pulsions et surtout, surtout, il priait pour qu'Hugo n'ait pas recouvré la mémoire. 

Et les autres, ses collègues, ses amis, ils en pensaient quoi de tout ça ? 

Vincent s’efforça de rester calme sur le trajet le menant chez lui. Une fois arrivé devant son appartement, il ouvrit fébrilement la porte, manquant de rater la serrure tant ses mains tremblaient, et partit s’avachir dans le canapé, les mains sur les yeux.  
_“Raaaaah merde, Vincent ! Retiens toi la prochaine fois ! Prie pour que ce ne soit qu’un faux souvenir, sinon, t’es dans la merde mon pauvre"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à lacher des comms, keur keur <3
> 
> Au fait,  
> Me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai fait un Hugo qui aime les trucs anciens, j'en ai aucune idée... je ne sais même pas si ça correspond à Hugo mais bon, c'était là, alors pourquoi pas :P


	5. Mes excuses

Salut salut ! Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

Je viens juste m'excuser, car j'ai dit que j'allais poster, il y a maintenant plus de 4 mois de ça, et je ne l'ai jamais fait,  
J'en suis désolée.

Le début d'année a été difficile pour moi, je ne me sentais pas vraiment de poster, ni d'écrire ou quoi que ce soit, c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien fait  
Et en plus de ça, je suis submergée, tellement de choses a faire et si peu de temps :/ 

Si vous saviez comment j'en suis navrée, moi même me suis toujours promise de ne jamais laisser une fanfic parce que je sais a quel point c'est chiant de ne jamais pouvoir lire la fin d'une histoire.

Je vous promets que dès que je me sens de poster, je le ferai (peut etre ces vacances, jai a nouveau l'envie :) )

En attendant, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, gros coeur <3 et merci a tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à maintenant

(Ps: j'ai supprimé le chapitre 1 sans faire exprès, j'essaye d'y remédier au plus vite)

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et que les descriptions ne sont pas trop longues ...
> 
> (Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Tumblr, QcommeQuotidien :P )


End file.
